


merry and bright

by DeHeerKonijn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Seasonal, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeHeerKonijn/pseuds/DeHeerKonijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot, is often late for many things--but the Yuletide feast is never one of them! Arthur, accompanied by his knights, goes out looking for him and discovers that Merlin has been spreading some seasonal cheer of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	merry and bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> This is a gift for [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes), who prompted me Merlin making toys for the kids in the lower town on Christmas. It was such a sweet concept and I hope I did it justice for you, my dear!! :) I hope this holiday season finds you endless warmth and love, and that the upcoming year is full of opportunity and health!


End file.
